The present invention relates broadly to yard maintenance devices and, more particularly, to a leaf blower support device that will provide support for a leaf blower, or other power implement, when used on a lawn vehicle, land vehicle, or other utility vehicle.
Lawn grooming and maintenance typically requires leaf blowing and other blowing chores including blowing lawn trimmings out of certain areas. Currently, leaf blowers or lawn blowers, herein referred to generically as blowers, are worn by a user in the manner of a back pack with straps that extend across the shoulders of the user with the blower, fuel container, and drive motor being carried by the user.
Trends in the industry point to mobilization of the operators of weed eaters and blowers and with the mobilization comes the opportunity to remove the load from the back of a blower operator. Improvements to lawn grooming operations are immediate after mobilization of the formerly foot-bound workers. Walking, carrying and operating implements can slow down a lawn grooming operation, especially when the facility undergoing care is large. Further, walking and carrying the implement can tire workers, requiring frequent breaks. Use of the present invention can immediately relieve these problems.
Even with mobilization, only a portion of those benefits may be realized if the blower operator is required to carry the blower on his or her back. Accordingly, there exists the need for a device to support a blower while the operator is mobile.